Objectives: 1. Studies of mentally retarded institutionalized individuals are being done to determine the frequency of chromosomal abnormalities in such a population. Etiologic factors, such as mosaicism, balanced translocations, and other structural abnormalities of the chromosomes, are being sought among the relatives of patients with gross chromosomal abnormalities.